


Marcel Big Bang Fiction Cover: The Meaning of Our Truth

by ctbn60



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction Covers, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Marcel Big Bang Fiction Cover: The Meaning of Our Truth

I've taken part in the [Marvel Big Bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/)!

The story I've chosen is  **The Meaning of Our Truth**  by faeryqueen07. It is totally amazing. I hope the artwork catches the essence of the story.  Its really amazing!!

For a link to the story go [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/549383/chapters/978653)  

VERY IMAGE HEAVY

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5727/676063)

 

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5727/675674)[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/657035)  
[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/656847)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/656595)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/656172)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/655892)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/655620)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/655361)      
[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/654917)  
[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/654685)

 

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/657580)

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended.  I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

 

 

 

  



End file.
